Talk:Roshi VS Jiraiya/@comment-30621428-20181112040656/@comment-4450205-20181113025012
Overall, these are pretty good predictions. I think Red Hood VS Winter Soldier, Nova VS Green Lantern, and Ant-Man VS Atom are very realistic choices for next year's lineup of Marvel VS DC matchups, and as much as I don't like the idea, Broly is probably gonna fight next season and Asura is his most popular opponent. Alex VS Cole is practically a given next year, although it might not be the premiere since they don't really do back-to-back 3D fights anymore and the finale will be 3D, and Jason VS Michael is a very plausible choice and is in a very realistic position on the season, considering that would probably be around October. Sasuke VS Hiei is probably the next Naruto fight as well, and would make sense to happen next year. Jago VS Liu Kang is probably the next fighting game fight, so I can totally see it happening next season. Master Chief VS Doom Slayer is probably the most likely rematch outside of Link VS Cloud, and I could absolutely see it happening next year. However, I don't think some of these are realistic for next year, especially with their placement. I honestly doubt Black VS Zoom will ever happen, and if it does it certainly won't be a finale. Likewise, I think Wario will end up fighting a curveball opponent who isn't King Dedede. On one of his blogs, Ben mentioned doing John Talbain VS Sabrewulf would be difficult due to limitations on sprites/models, and making their own would be difficult due to all the fur, so I doubt that will happen anytime soon. Spongebob will probably never be in DB, and he certainly wouldn't fight Aquaman, who is practically guaranteed to fight Namor at some point. Even if he somehow doesn't, Yamcha is a more likely opponent for Arthur than Spongebob. Honestly speaking, I don't think I've ever seen requests for Noel VS Aigis outside of the wiki unless I run into a comment from Yoshi, and it being a DBX makes me doubt it'll be a full episode. With how recently Zero fought, I doubt he'd return as soon as next year. Lastly, there are some things not mentioned on these lists I think are pretty likely and wanted to mention. With the increase of anime characters this season and the popularity the show has gained in the last few years, I anticipate a My Hero Academia character will debut next year, probably All Might VS Someone or Zuko VS Todoroki. With how popular his game was this year and how normal it's become for characters to return, I expect Kratos to fight War in season 6. More notably, Screwattack has mentioned Alucard a lot this season, talking about how difficult it is to evaluate him, or saying they've been discussing him for years. I believe Chad said they have an opponent set for him as well. With all that discussion, it wouldn't surprise me if we get Alucard next year, hopefully against Dio, but that is no longer guaranteed due to the DBX.